Many products are sold in bulk packaging which contain two or more of the subject products. In many instances, it is desirable to display the subject products in an organized and aesthetically pleasing manner to potential consumers, while the products remain in the bulk packaging. Display of the products themselves at the point of sale has proven to be a significant factor that positively influences consumer reaction to and/or evaluation of a product, thus, ultimately leading to increased sales. However, the aforementioned goal of product display (especially in bulk packaging) has been limited by the desire to maintain packaging costs as low as possible. Moreover, the requirements that bulk packaging also be structurally stable and versatile in display have also presented significant hurdles in the field. It is further desirable, especially in display packaging, that the packaging be capable of both resting on a store shelf and being suspended from a peg (or similar member) that extends outwardly from a vertical support with no or minimal alteration. It is also desirable that the display packaging be easily storable by the end consumer, especially in bulk packaging in which the products may be used over an extended period of time. To this extent, it has been desired to utilize packaging that is sleek, small in size, and easily portable and/or stackable. Finally, all product packaging should have sufficient structural stability so as to prevent damage to the products (and the packaging itself) during shipping and/or handling.